A method is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 054 327 A1 for momentum utilization of a motor vehicle. Within the scope of this method, based on an actual speed of a vehicle and a setpoint speed to be attained in the travel direction of the vehicle, a coasting path is ascertained, using which the vehicle is able to coast along a route without fuel consumption and is able to coast without a braking intervention from the actual speed to the setpoint speed. This system is also called “coasting assistant”.